DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The purpose of the Biochemistry Core is to provide investigators with the tools necessary for studying peptides and their receptors at the protein level, and investigating the structure and function of these molecules. Three areas of service are provided by the Core, which include: 1) peptide synthesis: This is a fee-per-service activity of the Core in which a charge is only for the actual cost of purchasing the modified amino acids to perform the synthesis or peptide synthesis is accomplished through the University of Michigan Protein and Carbohydrate Structure Facility Center in which there is a 20% reduced cost to Center members; 2) peptide sequencing and characterization: This is done is association with a U of M facility, at a rate reduced by 20% ; and 3) amino acid analysis, protein microsequencing, carbohydrate composition, peptide synthesis, protein mapping, isolation of protein fragments for microsequencing, circular dichroism, mass spectormetry of peptides and proteins is done through the Protein and Carbohydrate Structure Core. The Core also provides access to equipment and teaching related to the following: 1) Classical peptide biochemistry: extraction, purification, HPLC/FPLC, amino acid composition, pulse-chase biosynthesis studies, enzyme kinetics, immunoaffinity columns, sequencing, carbohydrate composition, NMR: 2) Receptor Structure/Function: Provide the tools necessary to study receptor heterodimerization in tissue culture and native tissue; 3) Receptor signaling: Assist in the study of protein-protein interactions, such as yeast two-hybrid system; 4) Structural Modeling and Proteomics: 2-D gels and Computer modeling techniques to identify and characterize proteins. Direct access to a VAX computer, also Silicon Graphics workstation for three-dimensional modeling of peptides and proteins. High resolution MALDI mass spectrometer available in the Protein/Carbohydrate Core Facility for proteome mapping-funds from the center will be used to hire a technician to perform the analysis. Proteome mapping services provided to the Center investigators at 50% discount; 5) Protein expression in Bacterial and Mammalian Cells: Vectors available for expression, assist in the design of vectors for targeting proteins to particular cellular compartments; and 6) Post Receptor Event Measurement: assist investigators in measuring PLC, PLD, PLA2activiey, cyclic AMP, IP3, diacylglycerol, kinase and phosphatase activity.